


Kiss Me Again (and Again and Again)

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SUCH FLUFF, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intense fluff.</p><p>So fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again (and Again and Again)

Alex was laying on the floor of his friend, Tay's, band's back lounge on their tour bus. The brunette laid next to him on the phone with her girlfriend. He sighed and rolled onto his side, staring at his best friend's number. He didn't touch the screen, so the phone ended up in sleep mode.

He wishes he could hold Jack and kiss him like Tay and Jenna do.

The vocalist heard the familiar sound of Jack's ringtone quietly sounding from his iPhone. He smiled at What's my age again? What's my age again? before answering the call.

"Lexy!" Jack cooed from the other end of the line. Alex imagined him sprawled over the couch of their own tour bus like a lanky, lazy cat. "Where'd you go, dude?"

"I'm at We Are The In Crowd's bus hanging with Tay." The older guitarist replied happily.

"Oh..." He could've sworn his best friend sounded saddened by that fact. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just laying on the floor of the lounge. You should totally come over."

"Really? Okay!"

∆∆∆

Jack grinned to himself. Alex wanted to hang out with him around other people, too! Usually, the singer becomes wrapped up in talking to only one person, so it makes the young guitarist feel left out.

He got up from his bunk and shoved on a fresh FTSK shirt and dashed off of the All Time Low bus to the We Are The In Crowd one. Maybe today Alex would ask him out! He wished, unfortunately Alex had a streak of being straight as a rod.

Getting to the back lounge, Jack saw his bandmate spread-eagle on the floor and Tay hugging her knees while talking and laughing with someone on the phone, sitting on the couch.

"Wow 'Lex. Very attractive." He said sarcastically, laying next to him with his head on the other's arm.

Alex laughed and curled the arm Jack's head was on and started messing with strands of blackened brown hair. "Hey, I wanted to tell you something..."

The young Barakat silenced, staring at his friend's hazel-y chocolate brown eyes with his own dark ones. He didn't tense up, Alex's fingers carding through his hair nullified any chances of tensing up. "Go on." He whispered, hoping it would be what he dreamed.

The older guitarist chuckled and turned to face his bandmate. "It's gotta do with a song that Tay wrote. It's how I feel about you."

Jack felt his heart beat erratically as he shifted closer to Alex. "Tell me. Anything."

"I've gotta say,

there's something I've been thinking 'bout.

I can't wait,

to lay around with you.

And tell you all

the secrets I've been keeping to

myself.

It's been awhile,

since I felt butterflies.

Do you feel,

the same way too?

If every single second

could last that much longer,

would you hold me?

And kiss me again?

Underneath the moonlight...

Oh, you're more than a friend!

Oh, I knew it from the first sight...

Hold me,

feel my heart beat...

Put your arms around me...

and kiss me again." Alex sang, nose pressed against Jack's the whole time.

"Alex. Alexander William fucking Gaskarth. Are you confessing your love for me?" Jack asked, feeling overjoyed and showing it with a wide grin.

"Yes. I am. I love you so so much, Jack. I want you to be my Jacky. My boyfriend. I'm not too old to say boyfriend, right? Twenty-four isn't too old to use 'boyfriend' right? I me-"

The lead guitarist cut off his friend's rambling with a soft, gentle kiss, putting a hand over his thick five 'o clock shadow and using his thumb to stroke his cheekbone. Alex responded immediately by kissing back just as gently.

When the two parted, Jack stroked Alex's cheek gently and whispered to him "I love you too so so much. I will be your boyfriend, your Jacky. If you're mine and my Lexy~"

"It's a done deal, Barakat. Now kiss me again."

"With pleasure."


End file.
